


'til your heart melts

by dayevsphil



Series: side b: masterpiece theatre (amnesia au timestamps) [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayevsphil/pseuds/dayevsphil
Summary: Dan could spend all day watching Phil interact with dogs. Amnesia AU timestamp.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: side b: masterpiece theatre (amnesia au timestamps) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559110
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	'til your heart melts

**Author's Note:**

> set in part one of amnesia au, which you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449553) if you're not familiar with it! 
> 
> prompted by anon <3
> 
> read and reblog on tumblr [here!](https://dayevsphil.tumblr.com/post/189551193443/til-your-heart-melts)

“Oh, hello,” Phil gasps in such a familiar tone that Dan’s heart clenches.

They’re just headed to the shops so that Phil can try and get oriented in their neighbourhood - which Dan already knows is a doomed mission, since they’ve lived here for two years and Phil still doesn’t reliably know his way around - but Dan’s gotten distracted by a mannequin in a bougie store window and Phil has gotten distracted by, well.

The small dog barks at Phil and excitedly winds herself around his legs, getting him all tangled up in her lead in a way that makes Phil and her owner laugh.

“She likes you,” the man says in a cheerful West Country accent.

Phil disentangles himself without falling flat on his face, which is frankly impressive given his track record. He crouches down and holds his hand out for the dog to sniff. “Oh, she’s _so_ cute. What’s her name?”

“This is Mimi! She _loves_ attention.”

“Same,” Dan comments before he can stop himself. He should really stop interjecting when Phil is having nice moments. It’s one of those things that’s almost like a nervous tic. Dan sees Phil enjoying himself and immediately wants to be a part of it, wants that smile directed at him. Maybe it’s selfish, but Phil just laughs and beams over at him, so he can’t regret it too much.

“You are so cute,” Phil informs Mimi, scratching behind her fluffy ears. “What kind of dog is she?”

The man shrugs, and Dan decides that he likes that answer. “Not completely sure, to be honest with you. I adopted her a few years back and they didn’t know either. Some kind of terrier, I’d imagine.”

“Would you want a terrier?” Phil directs this question to Dan, who feels the breath leave his lungs in one fell swoop. “Or d’you like big dogs?”

“If the terrier was as cute as Mimi I’d take her home in a heartbeat,” Dan jokes, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets. “C’mon, Phil, let the man go.”

Phil looks genuinely apologetic as he stands, giving Mimi and her owner a little wave.

“Sorry! Have a good walk, Mimi!”

As soon as they’re headed off in the opposite direction of the cute dog, Dan lets himself smile at the sidewalk. It feels like his heart melts every single time he sees Phil with a dog, but this was different. Phil is different now. He’s no longer trying to bribe Dan into taking every dog he sees home with them, despite the decision to wait being a mutual one, but he’s still thinking about Dan when he pets one.

“I love terriers,” Dan says, long past the point where it would be normal to continue this conversation. Phil is already getting used to him, though, or maybe they’d slot into place no matter what points they met, because he just grins.

“I do, too! I like all sorts of dogs, but I think I’d like a small dog best.”

Dan bites back his familiar response of _I know_ and nods instead, thinking about the future that isn’t supposed to be as far away as it feels right now. “Yeah. I think so, too.”

Maybe it isn’t so far off, really. Phil is here, and he’s asking about what types of dogs Dan likes as though he expects to stick around long enough to do that shelter walk with him, so Dan just has to take him at his word and trust that he isn’t secretly plotting to escape in the night.

“Yeah,” Phil echoes, beaming over at him in an unguarded sort of way. Dan almost walks into a lamppost.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you chicken!!


End file.
